hi_5seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Action Heroes (video)
Australian version (2005) "Action Heroes" is the 17th Hi-5 Australian video and DVD. It was released in July 7, 2005 by Roadshow Entertainment in Australia. And released in March 13, 2006 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in UK. And on DVD and VCD released by Viva Video Inc. in Philippines. This DVD won the 2006 Australian DVD and Video Industry Awards for Best DVD Marketing Campaign. Songs Include * Action Hero * T.E.A.M. * Planet Disco Segments *Nathan, Kathleen, Tim, Charli and Kellie do different things on their own when their watches start to beep, so they join together for a water slide competition. *Action Hero *TIM helps Hyper Guy (Nathan) following him around and making super hero music for him. *KATHLEEN tries out for the tennis team, but Jup Jup takes away the ball and changes it for an ice hockey puck and then for a golf ball. *CHARLI, Kathleen, Nathan and Kellie take part in a swimming medley relay. *NATHAN and Tim practice silly party games. *KELLIE pretends to do rock climbing to rescue Chats from the top of the mountain. *CHARLI climbs up a rigging but she stops to do some push ups. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about three super heroes (Kellie "Captain Zoom", Nathan "Super Spy" and Kathleen "Fairy Fabulous") seeing who of them was the most super, when suddenly an ordinary boy (Tim) appears and proves his human powers. *T.E.A.M. *Kathleen and Kellie contest on NATHAN's TV show: What's that action?. *KELLIE and Chats make their own flag semaphore signs, then Chats pretends to be a lighthouse and Kellie a ship. *CHARLI practices cheering for a team. *KATHLEEN flies in a hot air balloon. *TIM starts a fitness session, so he runs a Hi-5 disco workout. *CHARLI pretends to be a racing car driver. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about two sisters (Kathleen and Kellie) who find a box and turn it into a fairy racer, but then their brothers (Tim and Nathan) want it to be wizard mobile. *Planet Disco *The Hi-5 band is ready for a quiet time when their watches start to beep again. Full Video Preview on this DVD * Be a Hi-5 Star Studio at Warner Bros. Movie World in 2005. Cast 'Hi-5 Australian Cast' * Tim Harding * Charli Robinson * Nathan Foley * Kellie Crawford * Kathleen de Leon Jones 'Puppeters' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Erin Marshall as Chatterbox VHS Gallery ActionHeroesAustralianVHS.png|Australian VHS ActionHero-VHSTape.png|Tape DVD Gallery ActionHeroes-DVDCover.jpg|DVD Cover ActionHeroes-DVDInsideCover.png|DVD Inside Cover ActionHeroes-Disc.jpg|Disc DVD Menu ActionHeroes-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu American version (2006) "Action Heroes" was the second Hi-5 USA DVD. It was released in 2006. Songs Include * Action Hero * T.E.A.M. * Underwater Discovery Cast 'Hi-5 American Cast' * Kimee Balmilero * Shaun Taylor-Corbett * Curtis Cregan * Karla Cheatham Mosley * Jenn Korbee 'Puppeters' * Karla Cheatham Mosley as Chatterbox * Curtis Cregan as Jup Jup Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 DVDs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Hi-5 videos from the 2000's Category:Hi-5 DVDs from the 2000's Category:Australian videos Category:Australian DVDs Category:Australian DVD and Video Industry Awards for Best DVD Marketing Campaign Category:UK DVDs Category:Philippines DVDs Category:Hi-5 USA DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs